1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring reduction of greenhouse gas in the transportation field, in detail, a method and apparatus for making it possible to measure the amount of greenhouse gas that is not exhausted in idling stop of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas, which contributes to the greenhouse effect, of various gases in the atmosphere is called greenhouse gas. The greenhouse gases are carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxide, Freon, and ozone etc. Although the moisture is the largest cause for natural greenhouse effect, carbon dioxide is typical greenhouse gas causing global warming.
As global warming has rapidly spread since the later half of the 20th century, unusual climate, such as localized heavy rain, droughts, and typhoons, have rapidly increased. If the present level of contamination continues, it is expected that the exhaust amount of greenhouse gases throughout the world will reach a level that will seriously threaten mankind and the ecosystem in the near future.
Accordingly, international cooperation for reducing the exhaust amount of the greenhouse gases has been established to cope with global warming due to the greenhouse gases.
Presently, a variety of efforts are being made in the transportation field to reduce the greenhouse gases. In particular, much effort has been made in improving fuel efficiency, as a part of the efforts.
However, research on a technology for accurately detecting and analyzing the reduction of the greenhouse gas resulting from the improvement of the fuel efficiency are not sufficient yet.